This invention relates to the periodic rotation of mattresses and a label and method for determining the next step in the optimum sequence of rotation.
It is generally accepted that periodic rotation of mattresses will prolong their life and improve the comfort they provide. Rotation should ensure that the most recently used (upper) surface is alternated with the relatively restored under-surface. Of secondary importance is the fact that the right side should be exchanged for the left side, and the head exchanged for the foot. These exchanges should be made in alternation with each other. Thus the optimum sequence is to turn the mattress over left to right on the first rotation and then head to foot on the next rotation, and so on. It should be noted that exchange of one side for the other is achieved whether the mattress is turned over left to right or right to left. This consideration also applies in regard to head to foot rotation.
Heretofore, the optimum sequence of rotation has been seldom achieved, mostly because of the difficulty on the part of a mattress owner remembering which step in the rotation sequence should be made.
One problem in optimizing rotation is the absence of any indication on the mattress to indicate how the rotation should be made. In some cases, mattresses bear labels, such as THIS SIDE UP, which would discourage any turning over of the mattress, whereas in other instances only rotation within the plane of the mattress is indicated. There are no mattress labels, or any other means, which aid the mattress owner in remembering which way the mattress was rotated the last time. Furthermore, none of the labels presently used on mattresses enable the mattress owner to alternately rotate his mattress in the optimum sequence.